bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 497.c Bubble Guppies: Gil's Christmas Carol! (Part 3)
Plot Mr. Grumpfish is feeling miserable and hated Christmas. On Christmas Eve, when he came back home at night from his work, the spirit of his late partner, Mr. Grouper visits him and tells him that three spirits of Christmas will come and show him the past, present, and future. As they show him, Mr. Grumpfish must change his ways to be a happy man again on Christmas. Cast *Mr. Grumpfish as (Ebenezer Scrooge) *Gil as (Bob Cratchit) *Mr. Grouper as (Jacob Marley's Ghost) *Nonny as (The Ghost of Christmas Past) *Goby as (The Ghost of Christmas Present) *The Abominable Snowman as (The Ghost of Christmas Future) *Mrs. Grouper as (Belle) *Avi as (Tiny Tim) *Corpitch as (Nephew Fred) *Molly as (Mrs. Cratchit) *Mr. Mitchell as (Collector for the Poor 1) *Mr. Toney as (Collector for the Poor 2) *Mr. Gordon as (Fezziwig) *Bubble Puppy as (Fezziwig's Dog) *Mrs. Toney as (Isabelle) *Tobias and Olivia as (Bob Cratchit's Children) Trivia *This story is based on the 1983 movie "Mickey's Christmas Carol." You can read about it on Wikipedia and IMDb. *This story has regular and fanon characters in it. Information *Genres: Family, Fantasy, Short *Rating: U. There is no nudity, violence, or cursing, but there might be a little bit of drugs and some possible scary scenes. *Type of film: Family, Fantasy *Love Couples: Gil x Molly, Mr. Grumpfish x Mrs. Grouper Story Start of Part 3. (Scene: Bedroom) (It was no sooner as Mr. Grumpfish returned to his bedroom with the warm bed.) Mr. Grumpfish: Why was I so foolish? Why? Why?! Huh? Oh! What's this? (None other that, he encountered the second spirit. The second spirit was a boy with indigo hair wearing a mistletoe on his head and wearing green robes. he brought gold coins and lots of food.) Boy with Indigo Hair: Fie! Fi! Fo! Fum! I smell... I mean, I smell...? ...a stingy little Englishman! (The boy sniffs.) Boy with Indigo Hair: I think I do. (He sniffs a long sniff.) Boy with Indigo Hair: I do! (Mr. Grumpfish gasps.) Mr. Grumpfish: Please, let me go! Don't eat me! Goby: Why would Goby, the Ghost of Christmas Present, that's me, want to eat a distasteful little miser like you? Especially when there are so many good things to enjoy in life. See? Ooh, mince pies. Turkeys! Suckling pig. And don't forget the chocolate pot roast with pismachio... with spismashew... uh, with... Uh, with yogurt. Mr. Grumpfish: But where did all this come from? Goby: From the heart, Mr. Grumpfish. It's the food of generosity, which you have long denied your fellow man. Mr. Grumpfish: Generosity, ha! Nobody has ever shown me generosity! Goby: You've never given them reason to. And yet... there are some who still find enough warmth in their hearts even for the likes of you. Mr. Grumpfish: Humph! No acquaintance of mine, I assure ya! Goby: Duh, you'll see. (Scene: Street) (So, Goby took Mr. Grumpfish to the present. What Mr. Grumpfish saw is a house which belongs to his clerk, Gil Gordon.) Goby: Duh, here we are! Mr. Grumpfish: Why did you bring me to this old shack? Goby: This is the home of your over-worked, underpaid employee, Gil Gordon. (Scene: Gil's House) Mr. Grumpfish: What's she cooking, a canary? Surely they have more food than that. Look on the fire. Goby: That, what? Oh, that's your laundry. Gil: Not yet, children. We must wait for Tiny Avi. Avi: Coming, Father. I'm coming. (Tiny Avi was Gil Gordon's elderly son. He had a crutch. Gil had to carry Avi to the table.) Avi: Oh, my! Look at all the wonderful things to eat! We must thank Mr. Grumpfish. Mr. Grumpfish: Tell me, Goby, what's wrong with that kind lad? Goby: Much, I'm afraid. If these shadows remain unchanged, I see an empty chair where Tiny Avi once sat. Mr. Grumpfish: Then that means... Avi will... Wh... Where did they go? Goby! Where are ya? Don't go! You must tell me about Avi! Don't go! Where did... Oh! (Scene: Cemetary) (When Gil Gordon's house vanished, Mr. Grumpfish found himself in a cemetary. Not only that, he was aware of the last spirit. The last spirit was a giant abominable snowman with scary looks and he was wearing a long gown and hood. Mr. Grumpfish might have fear this specter more than all the other.) Mr. Grumpfish: Who... who are you? Are you the Abominable Snowman, the Ghost of Christmas Future? (The Abominable Snowman nods.) Mr. Grumpfish: (coughing) Please, speak to me. (The Abominable Snowman didn't talk.) Mr. Grumpfish: Tell me. What will happen to Tiny Avi? (The Abominable Snowman points and Mr. Grumpfish saw Gil, Molly, Tobias, and Olivia mourning Tiny Avi. Gil sighs, with tears in his eyes and looks at the tombstone that says "TINY AVI." He puts his crutch on the tombstone. Mr. Grumpfish felt sorry for Gil Gordon.) Mr. Grumpfish: Oh, no! Abominable Snowman, I didn't want this to happen. Tell me these events can yet be changed? (Mr. Grumpfish and the Abominable Snowman see two gravediggers doing their job laughing.) Lobster: I've never seen a funeral like this one. Snail: Aye. No mourners, no friends to bid him farewell. Lobster: Oh, well. Let's rest a minute afore we fill it in, eh? He ain't going nowheres. Mr. Grumpfish: Abominable Snowman... whose lonely grave... is this? (Mr. Grumpfish looks at the tombstone that says "MR. GRUMPFISH." The Abominable Snowman takes off the hood.) Abominable Snowman: Why, yours, Mr. Grumpfish. The richest man in the cemetery. (The Abominable Snowman cackles as he pushes the miser into the hole.) Mr. Grumpfish: Please! Oh, oh! (whimpers) I want another chance! Abominable Snowman: (cackles) Mr. Grumpfish's spirit: No, no! No! No! I'll change! (The branch breaks as Mr. Grumpfish falls into Hell.) Mr. Grumpfish: I'll change...! End of Part 3. Recap At the stroke of 2:00, the second spirit, Goby, the Ghost of Christmas Present, arrives and shows Mr. Grumpfish the poverty-stricken Gordon family, who still keep a festive attitude in their home despite their hardships. Gil's young son, Tiny Avi, is revealed to be ill, and Goby foretells tragedy if the family's hapless life does not change. However, just when Mr. Grumpfish is desperate to know Avi's fate, Goby disappears, and the house goes into complete darkness. And finally, the third and final spirit, the Abominable Snowman, the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come, takes Mr. Grumpfish to the future in a graveyard. When he sees Gil mourning Tiny Avi's death, Mr. Grumpfish is horrified and asks whether this future can be changed. Two gravediggers are amused that no one attended someone's funeral while digging a grave. After the weasels leave to take a break from their work, the Abominable Snowman reveals the grave to be Mr. Grumpfish's by lighting a match. The Abominable Snowman shoves him into his grave calling him "the richest man in the cemetery." Despite his pleas that he will repent, Mr. Grumpfish falls into an empty coffin which bursts open to Hell. Category:Stories